Let's Try Something New
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Follow the mating rituals of Team Sloth. Pretty kinky. R&R. Hope you enjoy, and, as always, Zone-tan watches you fap.
1. Chapter 1

"R-Renny… ahn~ Renny! Oh dust, oh dust, oh dust…"

Her eyes were open books. Turquoise pools expressive enough to read what she was feeling as easily as one could read the letters off a page. I was glad. I didn't need to worry about hurting her.

And it was all too easy to hurt her.

I entwined my fingers with hers as I gently bucked my hips against hers. The leg wrapped around my waist tightened and loosened with each thrust.

"Mmmmph~"

She threw her head back and I stopped. It'd grown to be a game of mine. Whenever she broke eye contact, I'd stop. It made for some rather… _interesting_ reactions.

"You… b-big meanie…"

She panted, her warm breath tickling my forehead as she tried regathering herself, even as her hips rolled against mine, demanding the friction I'd so easily denied.

"Ahn~! Oh, oh! Nng~…"

Those grunts and moans were as distinct as a conductor's hand gestures. And, like an orchestra, I followed the moans. I released our recently entwined fingers, letting her arms wrap themselves tightly around my back. She buried her face in my neck, biting down with enough force that I knew it'd leave a bruise for days.

I placed my right hand on her hip to steady their movements. Left to their own accord they'd move sporadically and uncoordinatedly until she frustratedly decided to settle the matter with a couple well trained fingers.

And I couldn't, in good conscious, allow that to happen.

I buried my left hand in her hair, tugging gently. I disliked showing any dominance during such intimate affairs, but it was something she craved, and these sessions were all about **her** pleasure after all.

She did however, surprise me greatly when she pulled her teeth away from my neck. I'd never been able to look into those deep puddles during her moment of climax. Her pupils dilated, then expanded greatly, even as she contracted around me. Her reddened cheeks and hurried, shallow breath were warm against my face. I pressed my lips against hers and she moaned loudly into my mouth as the orgasm wracked her body like a million waves against a boat.

I was pushed over the edge by the contractions around me, even as I gazed into those shimmering orbs. I pressed my lips against the apple of her right cheek, kissing her softly as I waited for both of our bodies to come down from the euphoric high these nights granted. I took the time to gaze down her body; her reddened neck, quivering chest and firm stomach. Her toned and slick thighs wrapped themselves a little tighter around me.

Okay. Maybe this wasn't an entirely selfless act.

She wrapped her arms around me, her soft, warm chest pressing against mine. We'd both gone to the mall together every few months since we were children. The most recent measurement was 36DD. "Even more for you to play with," she'd whispered after we'd purchased several new bras.

She stirred after a while. Her flushed skin brushing against mine as she came down from the afterglow.

But she'd been quiet too long. When she finally got her nerve back, she had to make up for lost time.

"Wow, Renny… was that three months worth of-"

"Nora! Please!"

"I'm just saying that was a _lot_ of-"

"Oh dust, Nora, please don't say it."

"Say what? That you-"

"No!"

"Totally came enough to get an Ursa pregnant!"

She was amazingly crude when she wanted to be.

"It's okay Ren! But next time if you're gonna do that, maybe let's not waste it. You know I _love _how warm you are in my mouth! It's kinda like syrup but a little salty but sometimes it tastes like tea and I _love_ that Jasmine tea you drink at night and I think it tastes even better-"

I held her face in my hands and kissed her. I knew she wouldn't stop until I did. We both lived to tease the other, and where I could tease her with my body, she could tease me with her words and I was entirely at her mercy until I gave her what she wanted. A long, warm, silencing kiss.

"Thank you~"

"Thank **you**."

We lay, wrapped in one another's limbs, our most intimate parts still touching as I rested between her warm, slick thighs.

"Hey… Wenny?"

"Yes, Nora?"

"Imf wantsta try somftink…"

She was always so quick to sleep after sex, as much as she tried to resist it. Her eyes were nearly closed as their fluttering grew to match her slowing breath.

"Maybe tell me in the morning?"

"No! I gotsta… tell you… nao."

I smirked, waiting for her to fall asleep mid-sentence. I felt her hand snake its way down my back, her fingertips tracing down my slick spine.

"I wanna try something… new. Tomorrow…"

Her hand rested itself on my butt.

"I fink yowl like it…"

Her eyes finally closed.

Her exhaustion was contagious and I was too tired to even think about it in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ren!"

"Renny!"

"Ren Ren Ren!"

Each greeting that day was followed by a firm slap on my behind. It wasn't entirely novel for Nora to do something like that, but so many times in a day…

"Nora!"

"Yeah, Ren?"

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Oh? You don't like it?"

I was never one to hide the bruises she left on me. Her claiming me as much as I claimed her was a secret rush I felt. And if this were another way she thought to claim me…

"No… not at all."

"Hehe! Great!"

She slipped her hand into my back pocket, squeezing ever so gently as she tried to hide an obvious smile. She was beautiful when she was being weird.

Admittedly, her hand against me was more than a distraction during class later that day. Counting backwards from thirty suddenly wasn't enough to keep my pants from growing uncomfortably tight.

"Aww. In class?"

"Nor-"

"Shh~ I'm saving you from your cage~"

I shivered as she unbuttoned my pants, "saving" me. Right in the middle of class.  
Her warm hand wrapped around me as I stared straight ahead. My heart was drumming against my chest harder than Magnhild could ever hit an Ursa.

We were at the back corner of the classroom. I was sitting nearest to the wall and Nora was right next to me. The nearest person to us was Blake, three seats away and studiously scribbling away in her notebook.

I squeezed my fists tightly as her warm palm slid itself along me. Was she using a different lotion? Dust… my heart was pounding against my chest as I tried to focus on anything else besides the way the pads of her fingers slid along every inch before taking hold, gently stroking up and down to whatever rhythm might've been in her head at the time.

"Nng~"

"Shh! Be quiet, Renny!"

I covered my face in my hands as she slowly worked hers along my length, brushing the pad of her thumb along the head in just the way she knew would make it hardest not to scream. She worked her wrist all too expertly. A skill I can only assume she'd picked up from using Magnhild, only a thousand times gentler. For every second she spent stroking, she spent another swirling her fingertips around the head. I shuddered as she rested her forehead against my shoulder, listening to each gasp she managed to rip from my throat.

"Shh! Blake's gonna hear you~"

"P-please…"

"You want me to stop?" I nodded. This was too much. We'd never done anything in public like this. I was normally pretty quiet, but I was sure the professor could hear us from the front of the room. "Then you gotta promise, whatever I want tonight, you'll let me have it~"

I nodded vigorously. Anything. Anything she wanted, just as long as this would-

"Aaah-choo!"

I covered the moan with a fake sneeze, just as I shuddered; warm release running to cover Nora's hand.

"Good boy~"

She smiled and started licking her hand, handing me a tissue. I cleaned myself off and waited until I'd grown to a more comfortable size before fixing my pants.

No one was the wiser.

Except me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Things are about to get VERY kinky after this chapter. This is your final warning.**

"You tasted nervous earlier."

"Excuse me?"

"You tasted nervous. Like… like I could taste how scared you were of getting caught. It was really good."

"You're unbelievable…"

"Sorry, Ren. Are you mad?"

"… no." I could never be upset with her.

"Okay. Well… we don't have to do tonight if you don't want to…"

"We already asked Jaune and Pyrrha for the room… it'd be a shame to waste the opportunity."

"I knew you'd say that you big dumb dummy head." She giggled into my chest. Her smile could light up a room. Instead, it just burned my heart with it's iridescence. "Well… does your promise still count?"

"Of course."

"Yey!"

I was extremely curious as to what it could be she was planning. I'd never seen her so… _enthused_. Well, not entirely true. Whenever _her _pleasure was involved she was always enthused. Maybe a little selfish, but he loved watching her unravel beneath him.

"What exactly did I promise to?"

"Shh! It's… it's better if you see how it feels first before I tell you anything. That was you can't make any judgements, okay!"

"Okay… I understand… I think."

"Neato! Now lie on your stomach, Lie Ren! You earned a massage!"

Her back rubs were a gift from the gods and I complied quickly. She stripped me of my tunic, her fingers digging deep into my corded back muscles.

Within minutes I was less than a puddle melted into her bed.

"Nora~"

"Yeah, Ren, I know. You're a baby for massages. Give me a minute. I'll make it better. No peeking!"

She got up and I listened to her light footsteps to follow her. She reached for something under the bed. Something solid made a dragging noise against the floor. She rested it on the bed. She hummed softly as she walked over to her dresser, opening two drawers before finding whatever it was she was looking for. She giggled before walking towards the door and hitting the lights.

"Nora?"

"Hey! No peeking!"

I sighed, still waiting.

I listened to the slither of clothes hitting the ground, then felt her weight return to the bed.

"Okay. The pants have gotta go now! But don't turn around or you'll ruin the surprise, okay? Promise?"

"Promise." We stripped me of my pants within a minute, despite the awkward angle. "Do I get to know now?"

"Nope! Not until the very last second! I promise I'll make it feel great. I did a _ton_ of research on this before today."

"_You_ did research?" She wasn't really a prepare kind of person. She was more of the kind of person to react on instinct.

"Mhmm! I swear! I checked every website I could find!"

"… I trust you."

"Thanks Renny… now let me finish this massage!" I heard something snap before warm liquid dripped down my back. "This is supposed to make the massage feel even better!"

She definitely wasn't lying.

My face buried deep into my pillow as I tried to stifle the groans and moans threatening escaping my lips. Whatever she'd poured onto my back warmed to her touch as she rubbed it deep into my back, shoulders and neck.

"N-Nora~"

"Don't say my name like that you make me so shivery when you do! I can't massage you if I'm shivery!"

I nodded into the pillow, desperately trying to stay quiet. I shuddered as a hand snaked under my body, making it's way south. "You're gonna love this…" She slipped something over my eyes. Oh, the blindfold I'd bought a few months ago. I remembered how she'd reacted as I teased her when she wore it. I'd never thought about wearing it, but in the heat of the moment, I didn't care and she knew it. My hips bucked instinctually as she gripped me.

"I wonder if you'd just like me to jerk you off again, hmm?"

She giggled maliciously and I heard another snap. Was she reopening the massage oil bottle? Was she going to massage my manhood with that? I was already so close…

"Mmm. You smell like tea again~"

She buried her face in my neck even as a cold, wet hand traced it's fingertips along the base of my spine. The contrast from the earlier warmth made me buck again, my hips growing frustratingly uncontrollable.

She spent a long time tracing her fingers up and down the base of my spine with one hand, her other hand lazily jerking me off. It was an odd sensation when I realized her teasingly cold hand was moving further south.

"N-Nora!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Shh! No talking! Remember your promise. You have to trust me!"

My body had tensed against the intrusive finger, but it still managed to slowly move deeper. It became apparent that whatever lube she'd poured on her hand was made for just the situation.

"Just tell me if it hurts, okay? I mean, it shouldn't because I spent a totally crazy amount of Lien on this stuff and if I did hurt you we probably wouldn't be able to do this again which would totally be terrible because I'm already having fun!"

"Ahn~!"

She punctuated the sentence with another few centimeters of her finger that made me cry out. Whether in shock or pleasure, I wasn't sure yet.

"You're so tight, Renny… gosh. It's only _one_ finger."

She giggled mischievously. I distinctly remembered a time when one finger would leave her a whimpering-

"Oh…"

"Shh. Don't worry… deep breaths. Just like you told me~"

I could **feel** the massive grin, even if I couldn't see it. Nora had small, smooth, strong hands. Her index finger swirled to and fro, the frictionless lube letting it glide within me.

I tried to relax, taking my mind off of the peculiar sensations. My body slackened as I took deep breaths into Nora's pillow. Gosh she smelled great.

"Hmm… I wonder if…"

"Nggg!"

She curled her finger, making a motion I was oh so familiar with _performing_. It made my spine arch high above the sheets, my body rolling with it.

"And one more surprise for now~"

I shivered as she pushed another fingertip against me*

"N-Nora…"

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm used to three, aren't I?"

I gripped tightly at the sheets, trying to brace myself against the second finger as it made way for itself. It couldn't have done so without that lube. I shivered as my body tried to accommodate them.

"Aww. Good job, Ren."

She slowly pulled them out of me, leaving just her fingertips before quickly sliding them in to the very last knuckle.

I tried my best not to moan, but the sensations were all too foreign. Face in her pillow, body quivering as she explored this all too new avenue of pleasure.

And, after a while, it did become pleasurable. The pressure slowly subsiding as my body learned to relax around her. The way she kissed at my lower back, paying extra attention to a scar I'd acquired years ago after falling out of a tree. She nipped at my cheeks with random comments of "firm" and "tight." It was different, but… so was Nora.

After a long while- long after I'd grown relaxed- I felt her slide the fingers out.

"You can take off the blindfold, Ren…" I did, watching as she reached for the nightstand for a bottle of hand sanitizer. It was just out of her reach as she struggle, tongue out in concentration as she tried to balance herself. I knew better than to get it for her- Nora was the kind of person who had to do things for herself. I loved that about her. She finally managed to reach it, spreading it onto her skin.

"You liked it~" she finally cooed.

"I… yes. I think I did…"

"That's good! That wasn't even the good part." She murmured softly as she plopped down on top of me. She positioned herself so her feet were level with my own. She was so short her hips hardly made it to my own.

_Short and dangerous_,I reminded myself.

She kept talking into my shoulder. "You know, I was really supposed to go deeper to make it feel good for you. But I was kinda scared you'd get really mad about it…"

"Nora, why would I be upset about this?" I twisted to face her as I lay underneath her. "I love spending time with you like this. No matter what we're doing."

"Okay… then… can I… can I make you feel really good?" She looked up at me, turquoise eyes bright in the dim starlight that made its way into the room.

"Sure."

"Okay… close your eyes again, Renny…"


	5. Chapter 5

The whole time I'd made really super duper sure that it'd be totally a surprise for him. Even as it was strapped to me, I made sure it never touched him.

It was eight inches long! Yang convinced me to make it bigger than Ren's for some silly reason. It was bright pink and silicone which was supposed to be really good for these kinds of things.

It also had some extra features like vibrating and Aura connection and stuff. I wasn't really sure about most of it. Yang kind of went crazy when we designed it at the store we went to. Although I made _sure_ she added the lotus flower design on it!

But now… Ren beneath me… I shivered just thinking about it.

I shivered as I squirted more lube onto the toy. Yang said I should name her, but for now she was just Toy. I stroked her up and down, making sure to spread the lube evenly. It made squeaky, slippery sounds like wet shoes on tile floors.

Slowly I leaned on all fours above him, hips high enough over his that the toy still wasn't touching him.

I used a hand to steady her and slowly lowered myself, pushing against Ren. He never made a sound, but I could feel him tense up.

Slooooooooowly I pushed in, watching has hands squeeze at the pillows. His back arched and his hips pushed forward. And slooooowly he took _every _inch of me in. I rested on him, my chest pressed against his back and snuggled him tight, waiting for him to relax and not squeeze down so hard.

I thought about the first time we'd ever done anything like this. It was just before coming in to Beacon and Ren was so gentle and warm…

I played with his hair, running my fingers through the long, black silk. I kissed his neck and nibbled his earlobe and finally the squeezing grew softer and softer.

"Are you okay, Renny?"

"Mhmm…"

"Can I…?"

"Please."


	6. Chapter 6

I bit my lip, shuddering as I felt her length slide inside me. It seemed to take forever before I finally felt her warm thighs reach me. Digging my fingertips into the mattress, I tried to focus on relaxing, letting her length fill me.

"Can I?"

"Please…"

I nearly groaned again as I felt her slide partially out, leaving just the tip of her toy within me. She rolled her hips, and I shuddered. If Nora Valkyrie had no other talents, the one she did have was the ability to move her hips. Whether it was swinging Magnhild or grinding against me in the locker-room, she had great hips, and she used them well. And this was no different.

She pushed back in, the lube easing the friction throughout the length, letting her slide in just a little deeper as she buried herself up to the hilt. My body reflexively tightened around her and she moaned into my ear, her nails digging into my shoulders.

"Dust, Renny… don't do that… I can feel it…"

I smirked and tightened again, squeezing the toy. She moaned loudly, fingernails digging down my skin. They'd leave marks. They always did. But I'd be damned if I let her have all the fun.

"Don't _do _that!" In one fluid motion she rolled her hips, the toy nearly slipping away, and then rammed her hips back against mine. I yelped out in surprise, the cool, liquid lube and the unyielding silicone brushing against nerves I'd never though could be used for sex.

"That's payback for my birthday," she giggled. With a final kiss on my neck, she leaned up into a kneeling position, hands on my hips. Another position I was oh so familiar with performing. "Make sure to keep your back arched, babe." She was so smug. As if she'd always wanted to say that.

"Try not to cum too quickly, Nora." I smiled. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to taunt her right now, but as always, I lived to tease.

She did not.

In and out, she worked up a rhythm, each movement alighting the sensitive nerves with new sensation. I timed her thrusts, pushing back against her every forward stroke. She moaned and I could tell whatever that toy was, she could feel it. And as long as she was getting pleasure, I was happy.

She picked up the pace, quickly picking up my body's more receptive reaction to the out-stroke as opposed to the in-stroke.

She whined loudly and I could feel her shivering. "This isn't f-fair."

I knew that whine. That was the tone she made when she was losing. When her climax was just on the horizon. I smirked, tightening around her as much as I could.

"Reeeeen! Noooo!" She whined, her hips still moving, craving the feeling of release that flirted just a few strokes away.

"Even now you're still the first to finish. I didn't know this was a race." I finished the sentence just as she reached her climax, moaning loudly into the bedroom air. The adjacent dorms would hear, he was sure. The walls were just too thin to afford privacy.

She groaned, slowly sliding back down onto the bed, laying on her side. She reached around to stroke him, getting him to finish after a couple of minutes. "You were close," she said teasingly.

"I'm always close with you…"

"Night, Renny…"

"Uh, Nora?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you… pull out?"

The snore was fake, but the intention was real. He sighed, getting into a more comfortable position as she cuddled him tightly.


End file.
